The Secrets We Keep
by Skye Maxwell
Summary: Seven drabbles for the seven days and themes of Zutara Week 2011.
1. Mask

**Happy Zutara Week 2011! Each day this week I will post a new drabble according to the day's theme. A drabble is a short work of exactly 100 words. This first drabble is from Katara's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mask<span>**

I see the mask you put up.

Whenever your eyes meet mine, you look indifferent, but I know better.

I can see straight through your mask.

I've seen the fire that resides behind those cold eyes.

I want to hate you for putting that mask up, for not just being straightforward with me.

But I can't.

I can't, because I have the exact same mask of indifference whenever I look at you.

Maybe I'd let it down if I saw that you were willing to do so first.

Or maybe if you did... it would cement my mask in place.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. :)<strong>

**-Skye**


	2. History

**History**

She held the boy and listened as her husband went through the day's history lesson.

"And then that evil Azula hit her brother with lightning, and then he fell, and then the waterbender took care of Azula, and then..."

The boy yawned.

"History is boring!"

And with that, he ran off to do something interesting.

Zuko looked at his wife sullenly.

"What, is our story not interesting enough?"

Katara smiled.

"It's incredibly interesting, Zuko. He just doesn't know that it's about us... and you're just a horrible storyteller."

Zuko sulked for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahaha. Please review?<strong>

**-Skye**


	3. Social Networking

**Today's drabble is AU, for obvious reasons. Zuko and Katara are high school age.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Social Networking<span>**

Only she could sneak up on him without him noticing.

She leaned over his shoulder and observed the computer screen.

"You have a Twitter, Zuko?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin, and she took the opportunity to push him and his rolling chair aside.

She observed the other open tabs at the top of the screen.

"And a Facebook? And a _MySpace_? What is this, middle school? And a Tumblr? You know that's for hipsters, right?"

"Really? Because I just found your Tumblr and was about to follow it."

Katara blushed and walked away muttering angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't be offended if you're on any of these sites. XD <strong>

**-Skye**


	4. Secret

**Secret**

She still didn't trust him to be completely honest.

So she tested him.

"Tell me a secret," she said.

"Will you tell me a secret afterwards?"

"Sure, whatever."

"And we won't speak of this to anyone?"

"Sure. Now go on."

"I know I shouldn't, but I think I'm starting to love you."

_Whoa! Too much honesty!_

Hiding her surprise, she retorted with, "Well, I don't love you."

"That's no secret."

She said as she walked away, "Fine. My secret is... that you might have more of a chance than you think."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy! :D<br>****Please review?**

**-Skye**


	5. Awkward

**Awkward**

Sokka rolled over in his sleep, his arm flopping over Zuko.

Zuko's eyes snapped open, and when he saw the arm draped over him, his first firebender instinct was to kill.

But then Zuko remembered where he was, who he was with, and how he was supposed to be working on not lashing out and burning everything.

He was about to move the arm away when he heard a chuckle.

His eyes landed on Katara, who looked about ready to bust a gut.

He tried to remain calm, but she just kept laughing...

"Silence!" he demanded in a whisper.

"Calm down, Cuddles," she said, moving Sokka's arm away.

"Next time I'll set him on fire," Zuko grumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that none of us touches you like that ever again," she said with a smirk.

"Good," he said. "Wait... none of you?"

* * *

><p><strong>He wants Katara to hold him like that. Ohoho. XD<br>This one is a 1.5 drabble, because the awkwardness could not be contained in 100 words.**

**-Skye**


	6. Legendary

**Legendary**

If you asked younger Zuko and Katara to describe what they wanted to be when they grew up in one word, their answers would not be the same.

Zuko would say, "Legendary."

Katara would say, "Loved."

Little did they know, they would each achieve their own goal and the goal of the other.

Their initial motives would be very different, but the words they chose would end up coming together full circle.

Together, they helped the avatar save the world.

They brought the fire nation together with the other three nations.

They became legendary.

Their legend was love.

* * *

><p><strong>Only one more to go! Please review?<br>(Any Ouran fans out there? If so, read my Ouran stuff, because that's what I usually write! :D)**

**-Skye**


	7. Caught

**Caught**

Katara pulled at her dress which was caught in a particularly thorny bush.

When Zuko realized that she was no longer walking beside him, he turned back and saw her struggling.

"Need some help?" he asked, walking back to her.

"No," she said stubbornly.

She gave one last powerful yank, freeing herself and nearly toppling over.

She caught a hold of Zuko's shirt, and he caught her in his arms.

Deciding to take advantage of their proximity, Zuko caught her in a quick kiss.

While they were caught up in their embrace, they heard a small surprised noise.

Blushing at being caught, they turned and saw...

"Momo?"

Momo tried to escape, but Zuko caught him by the tail.

"Not a word about this to anyone, lemur."

Momo nodded agreeably, and Zuko and Katara continued where they left off, content to not be caught by anyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>1.5 drabble. I wanted to use "caught" an obnoxious number of times, so I did.<br>****Well, that's it for Zutara Week! It's been fun, and I thank everyone who read, reviewed, and faved.  
><strong>**Well, until Zutara Week 2012, have a great year!**

**-Skye Maxwell :)**


End file.
